


Bored

by Mirlinish



Category: Brave 10
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirlinish/pseuds/Mirlinish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamanosuke wants Saizou to carry out his promise to make him cry and irritated him long enough to make him.<br/>Violent smut.. beware >:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Saizou is probably really badly out of character.. but.. well.. I always think starting in a new fandom is pretty diffecult *rubbing the back of her head* well.. maybe next time I'll be better :3

### Bored

"Saizou! SAIZOU!" Kamanosuke called out irritated for the dark haired male. He walked with quick steps into the castle's garden towards the dark haired male. "You told me you would make me cry!" He called out annoyed.

Kamanosuke was annoyed. The dark haired ninja had promised him long ago to kill him and make him cry, but up until now the male hadn't even taken a single step to carry out his promise. He was at his limit. He wanted to see blood and wanted to feel pain caused by Saizou. He wanted to feel the sensation that only Saizou could give him.

Saizou didn't turn around to the red head and neither did he answer. He simple sat there staring over the pond in the garden, trying to find some time on his own.

Kamanosuke was turning even more annoyed. "Saizou!" He called out and threw his chain-sickle, without a warning, aiming for the quiet male. Hopefully the action would trigger the ninja to fight back.

Saizou quickly jumped away from the spot he had been sitting. Bothered that his moment of quietness was disturbed he turned to the castle. He glanced once towards the long haired male and then walked back inside, hoping that he would find the rest he wanted in his room.

Shocked that the bothered ninja walked away instead of fought back, he ran after him. "Don't walk away! Saizou!"

He caught up with the male in the hallway close to Saizou's bedroom. "Stay where you are! I'm bored!" He called out and threw his chain sickle towards Saizou again.

This time Saizou didn't walk away. "Shut up. You're too loud." He glared to the long haired male, grabbed the chain with one hand and opened the door of his bedroom with the other.

Kamanosuke smirked when Saizou took hold of his chain sickle. The male seemed to finally accept his challenge. He slowly licked his lips and stared challenging at him. "Make me." He provoked.

Saizou pulled the chain once quick and hard, pulling Kamanosuke, who was still holding the chain, closer to him. He grabbed the long haired male by his throat and pushed him into the bedroom. He let go forced the chain sickle out of the male's hands, threw it aside and pressed him rough against the bed sheets.

Kamanosuke's eyes widened in surprise. He had expected the male to draw his sword and fight him, not pulling him inside his bedroom and push him against his bed. Though when he looked up at the bothered ninja he knew what the hand around his throat was going to do. He started smirking and tilted his head back to make more space of the male's hand. "You're going to kill me, Saizou?" He asked wantonly. "Choke me, Saizou." He said and touched the ninja's hand with his own.

Saizou held Kamanosuke's throat tightly, but didn't choke him. He moved his free hand down over the male's chest and wrapped his fingers around the waist band of the redhead's pants.

Kamanosuke's eyes widened a second time in surprise. His face turned a bright red, but before he could react in any way, Saizou pulled his pants down roughly, almost ripping it in the action.

"Saizou?" Kamanosuke asked shocked, still not completely aware of what was happening.

Saizou let Kamanosuke's throat go and turned the male roughly on his hands and knees. He pulled the tie out of Kamanosuke's hair and bend to the male's ear. "I'll make you cry." He whispered dangerously.

Kamanosuke's eyes where half lidded when Saizou whispered those words in his ear. The adrenaline that ran through his veins, caused by those words, where making his voice rough and hoarse. "Make me cry, Saizou." He said. He realised that Seizo was going to do something completely different than he had aimed for, but as long as the male would continue as violently as he did, he didn't care what would happen.

Saizou pulled his own pants down and wrapped his fingers around his member, pumping it to make it harder. Without preparing the male under him, he pressed his erection against Kamanosuke's entrance. He entwined his fingers with Kamanosuke's hair, pulled it hard and at the same time forced his way inside the male.

Kamanosuke cried out when Saizou entered him. It felt as if the male was ripping him apart, the pain intense enough to cause tears to run over his cheeks. He felt a stinging pain when Saizou pulled back, pain that was even worse when the male forced his way back in a second time.

"Saizou!" He called out, but didn't try to get away from the male, neither did he want to. The pain was better than he had hoped for. Saizou rubbed against his sweet spot, but it was only faintly noticeable dual the pain. Nevertheless he was quickly getting harder and it seemed that Saizou had noticed.

Saizou wrapped his fingers around Kamanosuke's erection and start pumping it. He bended over the male's back and breathed into Kamanosuke's ear.

A pleasurable bliss shot right to his crotch when he heard Saizou's fastened breath rhythm. The knowledge that it pleasured the male above him to hurt him, in this way, was turning him on to the fullest.

He forced his nails into the sheet and cried out with every thrust. He noticed Saizou could thrust in easier than before and felt something warm and wet dripping down from his backside. He knew it was blood, but right at that moment he could care less. As long as his body wouldn't give in before the end, he would be satisfied.

Teeth were buried into Kamanosuke's shoulder and drew even more blood. Kamanosuke gasped satisfied. The pain and pleasure Saizou caused was taking him over the edge. He gasped and called out Saizou's name in the process. The overwhelming pressure within his abdomen released and dripped as warm creamy drops onto the sheet underneath him.

Kamanosuke's body was ready to give in, but Saizou grabbed his hair tighter, keeping him on his hands and knees.

The short haired ninja let go of the male's member and dug his nails into Kamanosuke's thigh.

It took only a few more forceful thrusts and a low and quiet growl, before Kamanosuke could feel the warm fluid spilling deep within him.

As soon as Saizou let go of Kamanosuke's thigh and hair, the long haired male collapsed onto the bed. His eyes were closed and he felt weak. Yet the sweet sensation of both the pain and pleasure he had felt had been worth it.

While he tried to catch his breath he noticed Saizou was climbing of the bed. "You're finally quiet." The male said satisfied.

Kamanosuke opened one eye and saw the male whipping the blood off his crotch with a cloth and fixing his pants again. The long haired male blushed a deep red and tried to sit up straight, though his body refused. He was exhausted, yet his body was still craving for more.

"Hurt me more, Saizou." The male panted with wanton eyes.

While he fixed his belt, Saizou looked over his shoulder to Kamanosuke. Then he turned away again. "Fix yourself first." He commented. With quick steps he walked to the door and left.

**~The End~**


End file.
